List of Disney's Big Hero 6 characters
The following is a list of fictional characters from Disney's 2014 feature film adaptation of Big Hero 6, as well as its follow up television show Big Hero 6: The Series, based on characters created by Steven T. Seagle and Duncan Rouleau (credited to Man of Action) and published by Marvel Comics. While the titular characters originated from Marvel Comics, their characterizations and supporting cast were newly invented by Disney, making their appearance a radical departure from the source material. Film introductions Hiro Hamada Hiro Hamada is a 14-year-old technology prodigy who initially planned to use his mental brilliance to con others through back alley bot fighting. Through the advice and swaying of his older brother Tadashi, Hiro decided to join San Fransokyo Institute of Technology and put his brain to work. However, tragedy struck when Tadashi perished in a fire. From this, Hiro decided to use his smarts to form a team with his friends and lead Big Hero 6. Hiro is loosely based on Hiro Takachiho and is voiced by Ryan Potter in all forms of media. Baymax Baymax is an inflatable health care robot that was created by Tadashi Hamada. Baymax's only function has been to help people not just physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. After Tadashi's death, Baymax felt that his purpose is now to help Tadashi's younger brother Hiro. Equipped with "10,000 different medical procedures", various forms of martial arts, but a loose grasp of common thinking, Baymax does all he can to rescue people in more ways then one. Baymax is loosely based on the character of the same name and is voiced by Scott Adsit in all forms of media. Honey Lemon Honey Lemon is a chemist who enjoys what she does. While somewhat maniacal and eccentric, she deeply cares for her friends and does everything she can to bring optimism to the group. She does not necessarily think violence is the answer to everything, but she will throw herself into the fight when needed. Honey Lemon is loosely based on Aiko Miyazaki and is voiced by Genesis Rodriguez in all forms of media. Go Go Tomago Go Go Tomago is an adrenaline junkie who prefers working with electromagnets. She does not socialize with people much and comes off as rude and anti-social, but is really a team player. When fighting, she comes off as the most experienced due to her background, but prefers to fight alongside her team. Go Go is loosely based on Leiko Tanaka and is voiced by Jamie Chung in all forms of media. Wasabi Wasabi is an expert in laser technology, but is an OCD neat freak who prefers to have systems and order in favor of chaos and spontaneity. While he is apparently cowardly, he pulls through for his friends and occasionally shows a flare for the heroic life much to everyone's and his own shock. Wasabi is loosely based on Wasabi-No-Ginger and is voiced by Damon Wayans Jr. in the film and Khary Payton in other forms of media. Fred Frederick "Fred" Frederickson IV is a total comic book nerd who, despite being the son of a billionaire, spends his time as a sign flipping school mascot who is a "science enthusiast". Armed with a kaiju costume dubbed "Fredzilla" and his knowledge of comic book lore, his antics amuse, annoy and aid his friends on the team. Fred is loosely based on the character of the same name and is voiced by T.J. Miller in the film and Brooks Wheelan in other forms of media. Tadashi Hamada Tadashi Hamada was the older brother to Hiro and, just like him, displayed a knack for understanding and building various forms of technology. He built Baymax for the sole purpose of helping people, but was unable to see this to fruition due to his early death. His death sets in motion a series of events that would lead Hiro to forming the Big Hero 6. Tadashi is voiced by Daniel Henney in all forms of media. Aunt Cass | voice = Maya Rudolph | species = | gender = Female | lbl1 = Age | data1 = 35 | alias = | noinfo = yes }} Aunt Cass is Hiro and Tadashi's aunt and guardian who was granted custody of them after the death of her sister and brother-in-law. Cass continued to care and love them as if they were her own children though like any other parent she would feel concern and anger whenever they got into any trouble. She bailed them out of jail after an incident involving bot fighting and regretted the fact that she never picked up a book on parenting. She is present when Hiro presents his microbots at the SFIT showcase and expressed joy at seeing him succeed. Cass planned on an after party for her nephews and friends, but Tadashi is killed in a fire, devastating her and Hiro. Weeks later, Cass tries to cheer Hiro up and get him out of house, leading into a series of events involving Hiro, Baymax and his friends becoming Big Hero 6, all while Cass remains blissfully unaware. Hiro eventually begins attending SFIT much to Cass' happiness and support. The television series expands on her character, depicting her as not only being unaware of her nephew's heroics, but displaying some eccentricities when it comes to cooking and food. This is further shown in the episode "Food Fight" where she not only is shown mastering many uncommon dishes with a variety of unfamiliar ingredients, but she is shown to love doing so to challenge herself. Cass also displays a ditsy personality that sometimes hinges on ignorance. Though once she does become aware she takes her situation seriously. She also has never dated or gotten married prior to the events of "Aunt Cass Goes Out" and while she did find Alistair Krei interesting and romantic, she ultimately saw his flaws enough for her to dump him. Alistair Krei | voice = Alan Tudyk | species = | gender = Male | alias = | noinfo = yes }} Alistair Krei is the self-made CEO of Krei Tech. Considered an influential man, Krei is always searching for the next best thing and found it in Hiro Hamada's microbots at SFIT. He is heavily impressed with Hiro's microbot project and ask that his tech be bought by his company, but he is turned down after a stern talking to by Professor Robert Callaghan with whom he had a rough past with. It is soon revealed that Krei had helped develop a special teleportation device for the government of which Callaghan's daughter, Abigail, was a test pilot to. The test went wrong and Abigail was thought lost somewhere in the unknown and since then Krei has been blamed. Despite this, he has continued in his illustrious career as if nothing happened revealing a morally dubious side. Krei is soon attacked by a vengeful Callaghan, but is rescued by the Hiro and his friends as the Big Hero 6. After Callaghan's defeat and Abigail's rescue, Krei went back to business now somewhat more aware of his actions. The series continues to display his morally ambiguous personality. While not evil, he is manipulative and seems to hold absolutely no concern for anything. He outright decides to copy Hiro's microbot transmitter, something his assistant outright confirms and rushes production on a defense drone that he failed to run diagnostic checks on. When he realizes this, he demands that the Big Hero 6 fix the problem or else he will blow their identities. He presents a charming facade when he meets Hiro's Aunt Cass which she falls for, but after revealing his true self, even she found him despicable. While he considers the Big Hero 6 as allies, he prefers that they not visit him often as shown in "Killer App" where after explaining the original plans for Noodle Burger Boy to them, he politely, yet hurriedly, told them to leave. He holds a minor grudge against Globby for stealing his wallet. Yokai | voice = James Cromwell | species = | gender = Male | alias = | noinfo = yes }} Yokai (Professor Robert Callaghan) is a supervillain who was once a kind and respectable Professor and dean at SFIT. Coming from a military background, Professor Robert Callaghan is a pioneer in developing many cutting edge tech inventions including the Callaghan-Catmull Spline. He had a daughter that he loved dearly named Abigail who grew up to become a test pilot for Krei Tech. When a teleportation accident left her test pod lost in an abyss, Callaghan angrily blamed Krei and swore revenge. He taught many students at SFIT and met Hiro Hamada the younger brother of his star student Tadashi. Callaghan was impressed with Hiro's invention: Microbots that are controlled by a head transmitter. Seeing this as an opportunity to get back at Krei, Callaghan started a fire and stole Hiro's microbots, but unintentionally killed Tadashi. Nevertheless, he continued his quest under the name Yokai and stole many parts to recreate the teleportation machine in an effort to destroy Krei Tech's new building and Krei himself. He is thwarted by the arrival of the Big Hero 6 who manage to retrieve Abigail from the portal. When Callaghan is carted away by police, he sees his still living daughter being tended to and could only put his head down in shame for the crimes he had and was about to commit. Callaghan returns in the episode "Mini-Max" where it is shown that he is being kept in a high-level security prison. He reveals that he has worked with Professor Granville in the past as she was one of the best teachers working at SFIT and that she had initially resigned due to an accident. While Callaghan is remorseful of his actions, especially towards causing the death of Tadashi, Hiro still refuses to forgive him. Mr. Yama | voice = Paul Briggs | species = | gender = Male | alias = | noinfo = yes }} Mr. Yama is a notorious Japanese gangster who runs much of the underground illegal activities in San Fransokyo which includes bot fighting. He owns his own bot dubbed "Little Yama" which he prides himself on using due to its violent attacks. However, he is outsmarted by Hiro Hamada whose simpler bot managed to overpower and destroy his own. Not wanting to be outdone, Yama asked his men to "teach Hiro a lesson". He gives chase when Hiro is rescued by Tadashi, but after the whole commotion, Yama, Hiro, Tadashi as well as everyone participating in the illegal bot fighting are arrested. Sometime later, he got out of prison and has gone back to doing illegal work. In the premiere episode of Big Hero 6: The Series, "Baymax Returns", Yama has started to work for the mysterious Obake of whom he himself is afraid of. The series further shows that despite his large overweight appearance, he does display some technical knowhow as he was able to replicate and mass produce Baymax's skeleton after having him for a limited amount of time. He is nevertheless defeated by Hiro once again along with his friends. Yama is also shown to not be very good at working with or controlling others such as in "Food Fight" he was easily outsmarted by Momakase who paralyzed and stole back a device she initially stole for him. In "Small Hiro One", Yama is also revealed to have a giant variant of Little Yama called "Mega Yama" which he had attempted to upgrade. In that same episode, he is shown to be unaware that Hiro and his Big Hero 6 alter ego are one and the same. Despite his criminal occupation, Yama takes samba classes on the side. Television introductions Professor Granville | voice = Jenifer Lewis | species = | gender = Female | alias = | noinfo = yes }} Professor Grace Granville is the new dean of SFIT after Professor Callaghan is arrested. Granville came to replacing him the day Hiro started his first day at school. Despite finding Hiro unfocused and selfish, she saw great potential in him due to being related to Tadashi whom she found to be an exceptional student. She continued to question Hiro's motivations and is shown to dislike direct physical contact with people. Later on, she realizes how important it was for Hiro to remember his brother and opted to give him his lab in the hopes that it will keep him focused. Granville shows concern for all if not most of her students including the envious Karmi. Granville gave off the impression that Hiro needed to socialize more and paired her up with Karmi, seemingly unaware of the fact that she disliked Hiro. However, it becomes apparent that Granville intended for Karmi to take a lesson from their brief gathering implying that she is well aware of her moody personality. When Hiro attempted to give up on a project, Granville refused for him to quit, showing that despite her prior perceptions of him, she still considers him a genius. Granville has shown a comically eccentric side as well. In "Rivalry Weak", she is shown to take the pranks between SFIT and San Fransokyo Art Institute seriously by forcing Wasabi and Fred to act as guards to the cafe, which is the source of SFAI's pranking. It is revealed in "Small Hiro One" that she had taught at SFIT twenty years prior, something that she had apparently never brought up to Hiro with some of her students including Trevor Trengrove and Wendy Wower. "Mini-Max" and "Countdown to Catastrophe" reveal Granville was also a mentor to Bob Aken (Obake) whom she consider enough of a genius to give him free reign in his research. But Aken injured himself as a result in an accident cause by his research, with Granville taking the fall while resigning. She returned years later, but with the intent of keeping her students under control as she feels that "students need limits, even geniuses" while attempting not to make the same mistake with Hiro. She is later comforted by the fact that Hiro is genuinely a good person. Evidently, it is revealed that she is well aware of Hiro and his friends' efforts as Big Hero 6. Obake | voice = Andrew Scott | species = | gender = Male | alias = | noinfo = yes }} Obake (Bob Aken) is a mysterious villain and former SFIT student with a strange fascination towards Hiro, extending to the Big Hero 6 since before they officially decided on being superheroes. He has control over many other villains including Mr. Yama. Through Yama, he also worked with Momakase. In the episodes "Mini-Max" and "Countdown to Catastrophe", Obake was revealed to be Granville's student whom she allowed free reign in his research. This resulted in him suffering injuries caused by an explosion from his attempt of creating an energy amplifier, severely affecting his temporoparietal junction which greatly warped his sense of morality and is gradually worsening; despite being given awareness from Baymax, he refuses treatment, finding the condition "liberating". Out of this insanity and his obsessions, Obake masterminded various events in the first season from Globby stealing one of Lenore Shimamoto's paintings for her energy amplifier blueprint to pointlessly learning of Big Hero 6's identities through hacking Krei's personal files and Burger Noodle Boy's prediction algorithm. Obake finally reveals himself while acquiring the notes he needed from Shimamoto's journal, furthering his goals by help in Steamer's capture and acquiring a super magnet by subjecting the team to their fears. In the three-part season one finale "Countdown to Catastrophe", acquiring the power amplifier Hiro made while hijacking Baymax, Obake reveals his goal to recreate the Great Catastrophe and remake San Fransokyo in his image with Hiro as his apprentice. But the Big Hero 6 circumvent the disaster, with Obake resigning himself as his underwater base crumbles from the shockwave with his fate left ambiguous. Globby Globby (Dibs) is a minor thief who was transformed into a super powered villain. Dibs was lived in the more harsher parts of San Fransokyo where he partook in his favorite pastime: taking part in petty crime by stealing purses. He was a terrible at his "job" as he always found himself losing whatever it was he tried to steal. He was finally successful in stealing Honey Lemon's chem-purse, thinking it was a regular purse, and hid in a warehouse belonging to Alistair Krei. Krei created a neuro-transmitter headband based on Hiro's design, with Dibs deciding to steal it after realizing it was worth something. But Dibs accidentally destroys the chem-purse while fleeing with the transmitter, the unstable chemical mix turning him into a blob-like humanoid mutant with the neuro-transmitter fused to his skull. Taking the name Globby which Fred made up, he had decided to become a career supervillain, though he prefers humiliation over killing people. In "Failure Mode", Globby learns that he can use the transmitter to alter his composition into any form of matter he can think off, allowing him to actually defeat Big Hero 6 while becoming the first of Obake's lackeys. Globby eventually sees the error of his ways once learning Obake's plans to destroy the city (explaining that he was aware of Obake's insanity but "thought it was a 'fun' crazy"), and eventually reforms by helping the Big Hero 6 stop his plan. He apparently considers Felony Carl his only true friend. Karmi | voice = Haley Tju | species = | gender = Female | lbl1 = Age | data1 = 16 | alias = | noinfo = yes }} Karmi is an intellectually gifted biology student at SFIT and Hiro's academic rival. Karmi was initially the youngest student attending SFIT, a fact that she was inherently proud of. She was considered anti-social by many and did not have any friends, considering the germs and microbes that she studied as her friends and treated almost as pets. When Hiro Hamada began seriously attending SFIT, Karmi felt threatened and showed an egotistical, cynical and boastful side. She cared very little for Hiro and hated working with a student that she felt "stole her thing" as the youngest student at SFIT. Ironically, Karmi has a huge crush on Hiro's superhero alter ego of which she was completely unaware was the same person. She is also under the assumption that Hiro has a crush on her of which she mocks him for. She prefers seeing Hiro fail to the point that she will record and upload his failures online, though it has been proven that he is smarter than her to a certain degree. Despite this, her invention gets funded by billionaire Liv Amara. She can be purposefully manipulative to those around her such as in "Kentucky Kaiju" when she convinced other students that Hiro's accidental mishaps were done on purpose. Karmi has shown some concern for the health of others and criticized Hiro for not considering his own health and those around him when he was sick. She later gained his sympathy when famed scientist Trevor Trengrove kicked her out of his lecture and thanked Hiro for understanding, though they were both mutually disgusted by this afterwards. Karmi also writes fan fiction about herself and the Big Hero 6 with Hiro (whom she calls "Captain Cutie") depicted as her boyfriend. She incorporates her own scientific thoughts into her stories as they end up inspiring the heroes to use their powers in new and interesting ways. Richardson Mole | voice = Sean Giambrone | species = | gender = Male | lbl1 = Age | data1 = 11 | alias = | noinfo = yes }} Richardson Mole is a fanboy, comic book nerd and Fred's arch-nemesis. Self-described as "San Fransokyo's most eligible eleven year old", Mole is a short, overweight, rich snob who is the antithesis to Fred. He owns his own comic book store and does everything he can to outsmart and humiliate his much older rival. He fancies himself as a ladies' man and pursues Go Go whom he affectionately calls "dream girl". However, the only thing the two seem to have in common is their mutual feeling of annoyance from Fred, though in Go Go's case it is only mild bemusement while Mole outright dislikes him. He owns a whole arcade dedicated to his hatred to Fred with a Whac-A-Mole variant being his favorite. Fred only gets favors from him as a last resort which Mole is happy to oblige to simply to show his superior collection compared to Fred's. His mother Binky Mole appears to not like her son's hobby, which does not seem to bother him, but he does hate it when people comment on his hygiene which is apparently terrible. He is further shown to be manipulative and even downright sinister as shown in "Big Hero 7". When he found out about the Big Hero 6's identities, he did not feel concern for the potential harm it could bring to others. By the end of the episode, a major static shock to him by High Voltage's orb caused him to forget their identities. Felony Carl Felony Carl is a former criminal in San Fransokyo. Carl was given his nickname by his own mother, which he does not seem to mind as it is technically an accurate name. He gave up a life of crime, but continued to live in the rougher neighborhoods in San Fransokyo. He is shown to be positive about his own masculinity, as he admitted that he liked having his motorcycle colored glitter-pink. Carl is somewhat friends with Dibs, though he looked down on his attempts to be a criminal and told him to give up. After Dibs transformed into Globby, he still continued to criticize him though the two still seemed to be okay with him. Despite his huge and intimidating appearance, he is shown to be a very insightful person and very good at analyzing certain things and people. He nevertheless manages to find work as a bouncer for various places including the underground Food Fight competition and for various clubs throughout the San Fransokyo night life. Carl is also a self-described "hopeless romantic" and is shown trying to pursue a love life. Other characters Film * Sergeant Gerson (Dan Gerson) - The police sergeant of the local San Fransokyo precinct. He appears uninterested in his job or really anything around him. He did offer his tape to Baymax when he was deflating and later perked up when they gifted him more tape. * Heathcliff (David Shaughnessy) - Fred's family butler who appears really close to him. Nothing phases him and he takes his job seriously. * Krei's Assistant (silent in film, Laura Silverman in series) - Krei's unnamed assistant. She was a silent character in the film, but in the series she speaks for the first time. She is sarcastic and bluntly talks about her boss and his company. * Mochi - Hiro and Aunt Cass' overweight calico cat. They care deeply for their pet cat, though he can occasionally be a nuisance. * Ringleader (Charlotte Gulezian) - An eye-patch wearing Asian woman who heads the bot-fights in San Fransokyo. She works under Mr. Yama. In the series, she is credited as Yama's Assistant. She is physically based on the Fujitas, who are canceled villains from the movie. * Abigail Callaghan (Katie Lowes) - Robert Callaghan's daughter. She wanted to be a bot-fighter, but grew up to be a pilot for Krei Tech. An accident left her lost in between dimensions and in suspension. Abigail is rescued by Hiro and Baymax and hospitalized. * Frederick Frederickson III / Boss Awesome (Stan Lee) - Fred's father and a billionaire. Mr. Frederickson was once a superhero named Boss Awesome, but settled and had Fred whom he let into his past secret. He travels the world on exotic exhibitions and appears to possess super strength. Television * Mrs. Frederickson (Susan Sullivan) - Fred's wealthy socialite mother who is embarrassed by her son's antics, but loves him nonetheless. She was initially embarrassed by how people perceived her and her family, but later learns to deal with it. * Bluff Dunder (Diedrich Bader) - A news reporter for San Fransokyo. Known for his somewhat pompous delivery. * High Voltage - The electricity and pop music powered, mother/daughter duo Barb (Katy Mixon) and Juniper (Sophie Reynolds). They have dreams of becoming stars and rob places as they feel that stars "should not have to audition". They get their power from an electricity orb, but also have wristbands that are powered by a special cell battery. * Beverly Samantha "Binky" Mole - Richardson Mole's wealthy socialite mother who looks down on the Fredericksons. She never speaks and is always disappointed with something. * Baron Von Steamer (Jeff Bennett) - A steampunk based villain and arch-enemy of Boss Awesome. According to Mr. Frederickson, he was old back when he fought him. He is offended that not a lot of people remember him and is apparently behind on the times. He is also not that smart as he thought Wasabi was Fred. He also doesn't seem to realize that Boss Awesome has moved on. * Momakase (Naoko Mori) - A professional thief and chef who uses glowing cooking blades as weapons. She considers herself the best chef and wanted to take down Cass when she was winning the cooking competitions. She is mostly out for herself and tends to sever ties with her employers. In "Fan Friction", she begins working for Obake. * Bolton Gramercy (Gordon Ramsay) - An arrogant chef and Cass' idol turned rival. He later learns humility and asks for his knives back from Cass when she beats him. * Yum Labouché (Alton Brown) - A famous chef and judge in the underground cooking competition "Food Fight". * Ned Ludd (Jon Rudnitsky) - A former real estate developer who turned against technology when an electromagnetic meteorite crashed in front of him and now lives in the Muirahara Woods. He distrusts technology to the point that he considers Baymax a menace. * Dr. Mel Meyers (John Ross Bowie) - A scientist working under Krei and who also despises him for misusing his creation; the Buddy-Drone, a bodyguard robot that he had built to be used for surprise parties. He is socially awkward and apparently has a slight crush on Cass after briefly meeting her. * Mad Jacks - A team of high-octane black ops mercenaries whose members are all named in some variation of Jack, these include their leader Jack, real name Greg (Rob Riggle), Jack (Kevin Michael Richardson) and Jaq (Kerri Kenney). They are adrenaline junkies known for their catchphrase "Jack Attack!" and have their own website. * Mr. Sparkles (Patton Oswalt) - A maniacal and egotistical game show host who prefers his own fame over anyone else's. He kidnaps Hiro and Cass' cat Mochi after his unexpected internet fame. Mr. Sparkles is based on an abandoned character from the film. * Noodle Burger Boy (Lucas Neff) - The robotic mascot to Noodle Burger. He is known for his prediction algorithm which allows him to guess his customers' choices. His designs were originally for the military and he was reprogrammed by Obake to help in his plans against Big Hero 6. * Dr. Trevor Trengrove (Andy Daly) - A prolific scientist who seems more concerned about his image. It is revealed that he is a phony, having stolen his thesis from former partner Wendy Wower and was forced by Yama to create a powerful robot. * Wendy Wower (Riki Lindhome) - A children's entertainment scientist who used to work for Trevor Trengrove. She does not have any hard feelings on her former partner and forgives him when he admits his theft. She is shown to be just as intrigued about Baymax as Hiro was when he first met him. She claims to have based her personae on Granville. * Lenore Shimamoto (Jeanne Sakata) - A famous artist who hid a brilliant scientific mind. She lived around 1906 and kept a diary of her scientific discoveries while furthering her career as an artist. She is later revealed to have cause the Great Catastrophe of San Fransokyo as the result of her attempt of building an energy amplifier, leaving a phonograph cylinder and a painting concealing the blueprints to confess her actions while hoping none would repeat her work. * Mini-Max (John Michael Higgins) - A miniature sized version of Baymax designed to act as a babysitter of sorts for Fred who instead views it as a sidekick. He is designed to be overly heroic and displays excellent martial arts skills despite his size. * Liv Amara (Mara Wilson) - The 23 year old billionaire CEO of Sycorax, one of the biggest corporations in San Fransokyo. Everyone loves her and she takes a keen interest in Karmi's invention of which she funds. * Orso Knox (Fred Tatasciore) - A Shakespeare loving scientist who somehow transformed himself into a hideous monster. He seems to have a grudge against the Fredericksons, Krei and Amara. * Trina (Christy Carlson Romano) - A young bot-fighter who teams up with Hiro in the underground bot fighting circuit, later revealed to be Obake's robot "daughter" as her objective was tempting Hiro back into bot fighting while using the contestants' bots she hacked in committing crimes. References }} Category:Lists of characters in American television animation Category:Teenage characters in television Category:Lists